


High Hopes Low Stress Levels (Gwook Edition)

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [51]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food, Food mentions, I looked up random fall dinners for this okay, Nala and Zenya are being Chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Just some cute domestic fluff between Gwing and Rook because I need a serotonin boost at the moment and this was something I thought of. So…yeah, here you go.
Relationships: Rook Lunera/Gwing Veloce
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 6





	High Hopes Low Stress Levels (Gwook Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a little shorter than normal (which means anywhere from five hundred words to a thousand) because I’m a little tired. Serotonin boost! Yay!  
> Let’s get this started!

All they were trying to do was make a nice dinner.

Unfortunately for Rook and Gwing, Nala and Zanya had decided to be absolute _terrors_ at that exact moment. It was six in the afternoon, and Nala and Zenya had already been on their walk. Rather than behave like they usually did, however, they were acting up. There wasn’t any particular reason why, they just were. They wanted to be jerks, apparently. Or at the very least, they decided that they wanted to have some major attitude. Earlier, Rook was trying to make sure that he hadn’t gotten any eggshells in the bowl. Then he had turned to grab some flour, and he turned back and Zenya was trying to lap egg yolk out of the bowl. Flapping his hands at her, he had chased the dragon off and started slowly whisking the mix together.

Now, they were trying to make the pumpkin ravioli they’d been planning to make for dinner. It was pretty difficult, and Rook had already messed up a couple times, so he was on pet duty instead. Chasing the pair off every so often, he almost tripped over Nala’s tail and accidentally stepped on Zenya’s paw. Yelping, the pseudodragon bit down hard on Rook’s ankle. “Ow! Zenya! Why are you both being pricks?” Jumping back, he shook his foot out and bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. Glancing over at his girlfriend, he noticed her sending a sympathetic smile his way as she put the ravioli and pumpkin seeds into a pan they’d already melted butter into. “What do you want?”

He crouched down, and Zenya growled and crouched down, tail shaking rapidly. She started wiggling, then darted forward and bit down hard on Rook’s nose. “Oh, no.” Gwing murmured, wincing aloud as Rook yelled in pain and covered his nose with his hand.

Darting into the kitchen, Nala went for the food, and Gwing grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her away. Meanwhile, Rook grabbed onto Zenya’s chunky little body and held her as far away from his face as possible. Squeaking, she wriggled around and snapped angrily. _“What do you want, Zenya?”_ He begged, tears still in his eyes. The tip of his nose was bleeding where Zenya had bit him.

Sighing, Gwing walked over and scooped up Zenya, holding the little pseudodragon against her body. “Watch the ravioli, I’m going to have a little talk with them in the other room. Oh, and see if you can get the drinks out.”

“On it. Thank you.” Turning, he stumbled into the kitchen, and Gwing settled down on the couch while holding Zenya close to her chest. The little pseudodragon started chittering, teeth clicking together.

“That’s enough of that, Zenya. You need to behave.” Gwing said. When she set the pseudodragon down on the table, Zenya started waggling her wings rapidly. When Gwing shot her a scolding look, Zenya paused and sat down, tail flicking irritably. “I know that you want attention or something, but you have that all the time. Is it too much to ask for a nice dinner?” Grumbling, Zenya ducked her head and made a few little chirpy sounds. Reaching out, Gwing rubbed her spines, then looked at Nala. “And what about you, miss?”

_Growl._ Nala shook her body out and flicked her tail. Sitting down on the couch, she kicked her legs out to the side and then let her head rest on Gwing’s lap.

“You just want attention, don’t you?” Gwing asked, stroking the cat’s head. After a moment, Gwing sighed and then glanced into the kitchen where Rook was poking his head in. “You need to put them on a plate, love. Also, I think we’re going to end up eating out here.”

He smiled, then asked, “What do you want to drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is where it ends. This is the last fic for today, my other one is a little long. Sorry, y’all.


End file.
